Coffee Love
by ThatGirl19
Summary: One day Ally can't pick up Trish from her new job as a barista, so she sends Dez to do the job. What happens because of it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my lovely, lovely fan fiction readers! I've been AWOL for who knows how long. (Forever). Because of College and everything coming together. BUT I HAVE RETURNED. And I am here to bring you some new Trez fiction. It was going to be a one-shot but I decided if I'm gonna make a comeback, a one-shot simply wouldn't do. Plus, I have an idea. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

I was closing up the coffee shop for the night, cleaning the counters and making sure everything was properly marked for the next day. It was about 5 minutes until closing and I was exhausted. My curly black hair was pulled up in a bun on top of my head with a few curls falling loose around my face, and my apron was stained with spilled milk and god knows what else. Working as a barista was my most tiring job, and smelliest-I must admit-but I actually liked it most days.

As I was about to go lock up the door, I saw a tall figure walk towards it. I groaned a little because I knew I had no choice but to serve them. I walked back behind the counter and waited-when the person walked in I rolled my eyes but blushed slightly too.

"Dez. What are you doing here?" I placed my hands on the counter-frowning at him in annoyance.

"It's late and Ally couldn't pick you up. So I offered to come over and walk you home." He gave a big goofy smile and I felt a little warmth in my stomach forcing me to smile back.

"Alright, Alright. I'm almost done. Do you want something to drink?" I walked over to the espresso machine and reached for a cup.

"I've never had coffee. I heard it tastes bad." He frowned only slightly before continuing. "But if you can make something really good tasting I'll drink it!" That smile returned and I laughed lightly before steaming some milk and making him a white mocha. After I finished making it, I handed it to Dez before turning back to the machine to put a cleaning pill in.

"Hey, don't drink that yet, because you'll burn your-" I was interrupted by the sound of him screaming in pain. "-mouth…" I said the last word and sighed, dropping the pill in. I then stepped back from the counter and pulled my apron off. "I'm going to go grab my stuff and you stay put right here. Okay?" He nodded his head and reached into his pocket for his phone. I walked into the backroom and grabbed my jacket before walking back out into the café area. Sure enough, Dez was there waiting. I reached for the lights and turned them off and we walked outside so I could lock the door.

The night was warm, but a cool air was making me shiver slightly. Dez walked next to me, his hands wrapped around his coffee cup and his hair blowing into his face. When I realized which direction the wind was blowing, I quickly moved to switch the side of him I was walking on.

"So Trish, what's it like working as a bartista?" He turned to look at me and got confused-turning in a circle when he realized I had switched sides on him. I noticed his confusion and smirked a little.

"Sorry. I noticed the wind blowing towards you-" I reached up and tugged on the pony tail holder, allowing my curls to fall out of the bun and cascade down my back. "-and I smell really bad. Probably like spoiled milk and old coffee."

He leaned over a little too close to my curls and sniffed slightly. "You smell like a sunrise."

I raise an eyebrow and scrunch my nose, stepping away from him. "A sunrise? What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiles and tosses his cup into a trash can nearby. "Well, my mom makes coffee every morning and I know that when I smell coffee the sun has come up and it's the start of a new day. A better day than the last."

I bite down on my lip and look down at my feet as we walk, shoving my hands into my pockets to shield them from the cold wind. "That's…that's actually really sweet, Dez." We walk under a streetlight and he glances over at me for a moment but doesn't say anything. He just lets that goofy smile speak a thousand words. Once we reach my house, I turn to him. "Thank you for walking me home, dork. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He tilts his head a little bit, confused. "What's tomorrow?"

I smile and step back, the dark beginning to swallow me. "You walking me home again."

The last thing I saw before I turned to unlock my door was his big goofy grin returning once again. He has no idea that inside that grin kills me. I love seeing it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 for you lovely people! :)_

* * *

The next night was warmer than the previous night, with no wind to cause shivers. Dez seemed distracted by something and about half way home I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Dez, why are you so quiet? You aren't cracking jokes or anything."

He frowned and looked at me. "Do you think we made the right choice staying here for our senior year? I mean, look at you. You're working as a bartista instead of working as a manager. I can't believe Boynado fired you."

I smiled gently as I heard him call me a bartista for the second time. "Dez…okay, one, its barista. Not bartista." I spoke gently, so as not to upset him. "And second, I knew they would fire me if I chose to stay here rather than continue touring with them." I reached my hand up to touch his arm and I stopped walking. He turned to face me, but we were still at a friendly distance. "I made the right choice and the sacrifices were worth it." He continued to frown, causing me to sigh and drop my hand from his arm. "Why? Do you think you made the wrong choice?"

"Carrie called me and told me she made a mistake. She wants me back, but she can't leave California." He looked at me with a heart shattering stare. I stepped back and looked down at my apron, still draped over my other arm.

"Oh. What are you gonna do?" I picked at a food or coffee stain on my apron and tried my best to look completely non-chalant.

"I'm not sure…I love Carrie. She's who I want to be with." Those words broke me like a glass that had just fallen to the floor. I blinked a few times and took in a long, drawn out breath before looking up at him with a forced smile.

"Then go be with her. Everyone deserves love, and you found your true love." I was confused by this sudden change in emotion, it's not like I thought that because Dez and Carrie broke up, and Jace and I broke up, that we would be in a relationship. I just wanted comfort from someone who understood the single life. Austin and Ally spend so my time stuck to one another's hips, and if Dez went back to California to be with his girlfriend, I would be alone and single. "Nothing more pathetic than that…" I mumble under my breath.

Dez raises an eyebrow. "Trish, without love-what's the point of any of this?" I groaned and knew he was right. "Are you feeling alright?"

I nod my head and realize the groan probably sounded like I was sick. Well, I was sick. "My stomach just…hurts."

Dez nodded his head in understanding, even though he didn't get it at all. She had butterflies in her stomach, but their little wings were being ripped off by a tornado of emotion. He didn't need to ever know that.

"Let's go, it's getting darker out, and my glow in the dark shirt won't glow forever."

I noticed his shirt for the first time and rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help letting a smile out. "Dez, why would you buy such a ridiculous shirt?" I step past him and begin walking again. He quickly follows me and frowns.

"Ridiculous? It isn't ridiculous right now, is it? It glows-just like your face was yesterday under that streetlight." He smiled wide and my eyes grew in size to match his smile.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" We passed under a streetlight at that moment and he pointed at my face.

"See! It's glowing right now. Bright red." He laughed. God, that laugh. I couldn't help it-the stupid butterflies refused to die. I grabbed my stomach and he took it as a sign that I was feeling worse. "Trish, if you won't make it to your house, my house is closer." He pointed and sure enough I could see the ridiculous bright yellow mailbox from where we stood. I tried to deny the request, but he was very persistent.

"Fine, I'll text my mom. Luckily I brought my phone charger." He took my arm gently and excitedly pulled me to his house. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

_What do you think Dez and Trish will do at his house? Will Dez choose to stay or go back to California and be with Carrie? Leave me reviews and let me know what you think!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three?! ON THE SAME NIGHT? I'm on a roll. :D_

* * *

Once in the house I walk over to his couch and sit, setting my stuff on the cushion next to me. He ran upstairs to grab some blankets and pillows and returned moments later with a million and one of them, making me laugh a little.

"Did you rob a Bed, Bath &amp; Beyond?" He shook his head.

"No, but my mom did." He handed me the pillows, chuckling lightly. "How are you feeling? Is your stomach still hurting?"

I nod my head a little, placing my hand on my stomach. "I think…I think it's from not eating. Got any food?" He rubbed his hands together thinking for a moment as I ran a hand through my dirty hair. I scrunched my nose a bit. "Dez, maybe I should head home. I'm really dirty after working tonight-I smell like coffee grinds and my hair is greasy."

"Well, I could make you some popcorn, and you can use my shower upstairs. My mom has some left over shampoo and conditioner in there if you want to use that girly stuff. Also, you left your pajamas here from that time the whole group stayed here that one night, after we were up late working on Austin's last music video."

I stand after pondering for a moment. "I completely forgot about that night. It was months ago…but I suppose I could do that. Where are the pajamas?"

"In my closet, in a little bag by the door." He started to walk to the kitchen and I bite my lip.

"Okay, well I'll go shower then." I start to walk to the steps and an afterthought crosses my mind. I open my mouth to say something to him, but I notice he has disappeared into the kitchen so I let the thought pass and I make my way up the stairs.

After the shower I ring out my hair using a towel, sliding my pajamas on. A pair of purple and grey striped pajama bottoms and a purple t-shirt. I slide my socks back on to stay warm and I stand in front of the steam covered mirror. Running my hand across the mirror I start to see myself clearer, and I let my hair down. The damp ringlets falling around my shoulders and down my back, all the volume gone from them. Frowning, I realize all my makeup has come off and I hadn't taken any to work with me. I had no clue I'd be in a guy's house with none on. I shake my head and gather my clothes, sliding them into the bag before making my way downstairs.

The smell of popcorn wafted up the staircase as I was walking down it, and I was a bit shy to show my bare face to Dez. He'd only seen the 'me' that had some sort of makeup on and with my hair somewhat done. I mean, yes, he had seen me after working in a coffee shop all day but I still had makeup on at the least.

"Hey Trish!" I jumped, he had snuck up on me and I whipped around.

"You doof!" I gently smacked his arm and then realized I was facing him, bare faced, revealing it all. I turned red and looked down.

"Sorry! Hey, you look different." He placed his hand under his chin and squinted his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"I'm not wearing makeup so I look like a troll." I looked back up at him cautiously.

"No, that's not it." He shook his head and smiled after another second. "Your hair is wet. That's what's different."

I roll my eyes and start to call him an idiot or some other kind of mean thing, but before I can he jumps back in again.

"You never look like a troll. You always look beautiful." I raise an eyebrow but he's already turned and walked into the living room. I follow him, cursing myself for liking him. I pause at that thought. Wait. Like him? No way. I do NOT like him. My hands bawl into fists slightly as I fight with myself. "Trish, you coming?" I hear his voice and realize I stopped moving. I walked the rest of the way to the living room and my mouth fell open.

"Dez, did you…?" I looked around and he nodded his head. He had moved the table out of the way, set out several blankets and pillows to make a little pit made of nothing but the soft material, and set out food and drinks for us both.

"I thought we could watch the Zalien movies while you were here. Or play video games. Your choice."

"Video games so I can kick your butt." I smirk and walk to the little pit and sit, leaning back on a pillow that is resting against the couch. I reach for the popcorn as he smirked back and turned on his game system. I put a handful in my mouth and he grabs the controllers, handing one to me.

"I think I'll kick YOUR butt at Zombie Slayer 5."

"Zombie Slayer 5? Pft. Childs play. I got this."

He sits down next to me, close enough that his arm was brushing against me and the loading screen came up. The music started and we both started humming and then I waited as he went through and picked all the specifics for the level.

Then the game started. The only sounds were the slashing of zombies and the screams from him and I as our scores kept coming close.

"I WIN!" I shout as I jump up from the pillows and blankets, doing a little dance. He jumped up next.

"Not fair! You cheated!" He pouted and tossed the controller down, not roughly though. He was just playing around.

"Oh get over it, freckles. I beat you fair and square." I step closer to him and poke his chest as I say 'fair and square'. He rubbed the spot on his chest where I had just poked him.

"I don't want to play anymore, you'll just keep beating me." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Let's watch the Zalien movies!"

I nodded my head in agreement and return to my spot as he put the first movie in.

"Cool if I turn off the light?"

Nodding my head in response, I relax again and pull the blankets over me. He returned next to me and we began watching the gore and blood from Zaliens 1, 2, and 3. It was well over 1 AM by the time we made it to Zaliens 3, but we kept going. However, by the time the credits began to roll, my head had fallen over onto Dez' shoulder and my eyelids were drooping closed.

However, I was suddenly awoken by Dez, sniffling and crying. I sit up and rub my eyes gently, noticing the movie on the screen is in the middle of Zaliens 4. "Dez..?" He looked at me and quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the tears-but I reach out and move his hands away. I'm not sure if it's the fact that I'm tired, or because I care about him-let's face it, I do, but I felt compassion for him. "Why are you crying…?"

"Th-Th-This movie was Carrie's favorite Zaliens movie…" He sniffled and the tears started falling again. I frowned and let my hands slip into his. My face was very close to his, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too focused on this girl that he loved who left him so heartbroken. I squeezed his hands and felt myself well up when I saw how crushed he really was.

I spoke softly, looking into his eyes. "Y-You really love her, don't you?" My words shook slightly even though I tried to keep them as stable as possible.

He looked back into my eyes, and I had never heard such certain words in my life. "I'm in love with her, Trish." I looked down at our locked hands and squeezed them again, as a way to show him that I understood. Looking back up at him, I cleared my throat and gave him a genuine smile, even though my heart was cracking wide open.

"Go to her. It's what you have to do. If your heart belongs with her, you need to be with her. Otherwise you won't be happy." He dropped my hands and wrapped his arms around me, crying into my shoulder and I let him. I placed a hand flat on his back and rubbed it gently, knowing that this was the right thing to do.

Eventually he calmed down and fell asleep in the pit of pillows and blankets. I laid there, staring at him for a bit as he slept peacefully and eventually I fell asleep too.

* * *

_Do you think Trish did the right thing? What should she have done? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Lovely Trez followers whom I adore so much, I have a new chapter for you. ENJOY! :D_

* * *

She woke up, her vision blurred. Sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes, she felt her heart sink into her stomach as the reality hit her again. It had been months since she had spent the night at Dez's place, and months since she told him to go to his true love. She had hoped that by now she would have been over it, and not missing him like crazy. But she still remembered the day he left.

_They were all at the airport, early, only 2 days after that night she had with Dez. He was crying and hugging Ally, crushing her with his towering frame. She just let him, seeing as she was just as upset. When he got to Austin, it was clear the blonde was trying to stay strong and not cry-unfortunately he was failing at it. They did their hand shake and before she knew it, the red head was heading right for her. _

_She hadn't felt up to her Trish-y self that morning, so her hair was pulled up in a bun and her usually colorful clothes were replaced with sweats. A sad but true smile formed on her face as he approached her. _

"_Trish…"_

_She shook her head and was able to keep her voice surprisingly stable, with only a few audible shakes in her tone. "You doof. You found the other half of your heart and you're still standing here. Go." _

_He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, and in that moment she hugged him back tightly, not caring who saw. Then she heard his soft voice. "Thank you." _

_And suddenly, just like that, he was gone. Where her arms had held him was empty air and a shiver went through her as she suddenly felt cold. _

"_Wait…!" She called out, having no clue what she was doing. However, whatever it was was pointless. He was already gone and Austin and Ally were walking away. _

_That's when she knew it was all real, and that was the most crushing blow of them all._

She reached up and ran a hand through her curls before climbing out of bed and grabbing her phone, the time was…well, early. 6 AM to be exact. She had to be at work by 7, and she'd been great at showing up only 15 minutes after she was supposed to be there. They were never going to fire her, though. She was one of the best baristas they had.

Tossing her phone down on her bed, she grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower. When she came back she had a missed call, but had no time to check it. Quickly she tossed her hair into a ponytail and put on some eyeliner before running out the door.

When she finally got to work, the morning rush was in full blast and she had to duck and avoid customers to get to the back of the store just so she could put her apron on and get to work. Once on the floor she was getting drinks out left and right and got right into the swing of things. Nothing could throw her off track, but in the back of her head she kept wondering who that missed call was from.

When everything started to calm down, the other baristas and her began cleaning up the stations. That's when a guy walked up to the counter and Trish decided to take his order. She logged in but not once looked up at him. "What can I get for you?"

"I'm not sure. I rarely drink coffee, and I'm not great with these fancy words. Mind helping me out?"

She looked up and her heart rate picked up, a huge smile forming on her face. "Jace? What are you doing here?"

He took off his hat and chuckled a bit. "I came back to hopefully win you back." He leaned on the counter towards her a bit, causing her to take a step back and nearly run into one of her co-workers carrying a drink.

"I-I don't know what to say, Jace." She looked down at her clothes and then back up at him. "Oh god, I look really gross right now."

He laughed once more. "You're at work, it's cool. You usually look amazing."

That put a frown on her face, but she let it go. "Look, can we talk during my lunch break? I'll be done in a minute."

One quick nod and she was back to work. Soon enough she was told to go to lunch and she walked into the café, taking off her apron. She walked up to him and opened her arms, he hugged her before pulling back with his nose scrunched. "Trish, you smell odd."

She rolled her eyes and sat down. "Way to 'woo' me into getting back together with you."

He smirked. "You know what I mean. Trish, you and me-we are one. We're the same person practically, and I really think we belong together."

Trish sighed and drummed her fingers on the table. "I don't know. It's just weird, I think. You're so far away all the time and space seems to be the answer in this case, not getting closer together."

"Trish, please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

Biting down on her lip she finally let out a groan and nodded her head. "Alright, but I'm not saying I will get back together with you. One date. I will decide after that."

He smiled wide and jumped up. "Really?! You won't regret this Trish!" Then he was out the door, off to do god knows what.

That's when she remembered the missed phone call from that morning and she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She went through her texts and everything before going to the missed call, saving it for last.

"Who could have called me at 6 AM…?" She went into her logged calls and his name flashed on the phone. She hadn't heard from him since he left, she had assumed he was busy. A sigh left her mouth as she spoke his name softly.

"Dez…"

* * *

_WHAT? Now what will happen? Dez is with Carrie. Trish might be back with Jace. WHO KNOWS. MAYBE THIS IS HOW IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE END._

_Just kidding though we all know this can't be the end._

_...hehehe._


End file.
